


跟屁蟲

by boywonder611



Series: 連載中 [2]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※AU背景，大明星House和小迷第Wilson※這篇人物OOC不知道到哪去了，基本上可以當作是以House和Wilson為名字的原創看※配對是很主動、很不大牌的大明星HouseX不知所措的小迷弟Wilson
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 連載中 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924555
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【慶祝演唱會成功】

只要在評論留言就有機會抽中Gregory House 親手送的大禮。

名額只有一位。

#禮物全程保密到家

#中獎的人我會私訊不會公開

#三天後通知

****

三天後。

Wilson今天依然有上班。

他不會為了前幾天的抽獎而特地請假等待自己是否中獎，那太蠢了，而且萬分之一的中獎機會怎麼可能輪的到他，既然輪不到他那又為何留言？人總是有僥倖的心態嘛，這是他支持的明星，在他的文章底下留言也沒什麼不正常的。

James Wilson，一名實習醫生，私底下卻是Gregory House的迷弟，也許不能說是最忠實的迷弟，比較這種永遠都有比你更入迷的人，但至少基本的Gregory House專輯每張都有、每首歌的歌詞也都背起來了，只要有演唱會在他許可範圍可以去的地方，一定排除萬難都要去聽一下，每次House上的訪談、錄的廣播，就算沒有即時聽到也會事後尋找錄音檔、影片檔去補齊，不過其實Gregory House上過的訪談節目在這些年來屈指可數。

Gregory House，紅遍所有大街小巷，無人不知、無人不曉的大明星，是名搖滾歌手，也是鋼琴家；是名作詞家，也是作曲家，現正火紅的歌曲，他就算不是作曲就是作詞，要不然就是幕後製作人，總之現在最前線的藝人、主持人、各大厲害的頂層沒有一個人沒跟他不合作的。

你說這樣的藝人大不大牌？應該很多緋聞吧？

Gregory House在媒體上屬於"難以定位"的一名大明星。要說他大牌也不是，不說他大牌也不是，因為他演唱會開場從不遲到，沒在公共場所看過他耍脾氣，也沒聽說他突然有事就取消什麼活動，可是訪問他身邊的人甚至是有合作過的人，一致得到的答案都是"Gregory House說，有人問起就說去問他吧。" 結果小記者屁顛屁顛的跑去問，得來的答案卻是一句"關你屁事。" 

他不分享他的私生活，私生活保密到家，沒有記者追的到他家在哪裡，似乎到處都有小道消息說他住哪裡、住哪裡，找到那邊卻都不是他家；沒有緋聞，因為下了活動，Gregory House這位大明星簡直就像失蹤了一般。

但這個不分享私生活的大明星，開完演唱會之後卻開了一個臉書帳號，上面發的第一篇文章就是抽獎活動，所有歌迷都炸了。

開了帳號第一篇文章就發這種，疑慮一定很多，歌迷炸的原因是因為隔沒幾分鐘後，另外一位火紅的明星就發了一張Gregory House拿著手機，而手機螢幕上正是那個臉書專頁。

Wilson當時沒有第一時間收到這個消息，那會兒他還在醫院忙著呢，下工作後才看到13傳訊息給他，只有兩條訊息，都是鍵結，點了第一則看到的是Gregory House宣布抽獎的頁面，Wilson一開始看著的時候還笑著搖搖頭，一副很熟的樣子說道，｢House才不會分享他的私生活呢。｣ 但點了第二則鍵結之後他又驚喜著馬上點回去第一則，重新看了一遍抽獎規則，臉上一直笑著，他也沒什麼在用臉書，臉書上沒幾個好友，沒人會特別注意到他在House的文章底下留言，他打了幾個字。

『我好喜歡你。謝謝你做出那麼棒的音樂給我們。』

才剛留完言就收到新訊息，是13，訊息寫道，『我看到你寫的了，某人好清純。』

『閉嘴啦。』 Wilson惱羞的發出訊息就把手機丟一旁。

他不覺得他會是那個幸運兒，他只是把想說的東西打出來而已。

畫面來到現在，這位迷弟實習醫生，最近醫院不怎麼忙可以說是上軌道了，或者是說他已經習慣這個步驟了，了解自己什麼時候可以抽空偷閒一下，所以他又把手機拿起來點入這幾天他最常點的一個畫面——House的專頁，他覺得他可能比House還勤勞的看其他歌迷寫的留言，大概是House對歌迷也算蠻好的原因的，評論裡的歌迷幾乎清一色的都是誇獎他，當然也有少數一些亂入的，但大部分的人都很用心的寫了喜歡House的心得，或者又是House改變了他什麼、給了他多少力量、什麼等等云云的一堆，Wilson也會邊看邊笑，邊看邊覺得感動，好像這些是寫給他的一樣。

**Gregory House傳了一則訊息給你。**

還在看評論的時候一則訊息突然跳出來，Wilson看了上面的名字愣了三十秒沒點進去，心臟猛跳，不會吧？他看了一下日期，沒錯，今天是開獎日——但這不會是、、中獎的意思吧？

他發現自己的手抖的要命———萬中選一，他有那麼幸運嗎———

**Gregory House傳了兩則訊息給你。**

Wilson咬著唇看了一下四周，忍住別讓自己笑得太誇張，他的心臟砰砰跳，又猶豫了兩秒顫抖的手才點了訊息。

**第一則訊息寫著：James Wilson？ 你中獎了。**

**第二則訊息寫著：沒耍人。**

Wilson想打字又不知道打什麼，整個人很是緊張，這麼難得的機會，不，說難得也不足以形容這次的機會，總之，他就是緊張的半死，可以說是焦慮起來了。

**Gregory House來電視訊。**

**接受/拒絕**

他差點把手機丟掉好像那是什麼火球，慌忙之下，他按了拒絕。

慘慘慘———按錯了！

**Gregory House來電視訊。**

**接受/拒絕**

對方又打了一通過來，Wilson遲遲按不下那個接受，響了大概十五秒又停止了。

**Gregory House傳了一則訊息：你在忙？**

**Gregory House傳了一則訊息：回答，我看到你已經看到了。**

**Gregory House傳了一則訊息：你不是有參加活動？**

Wilson深呼吸幾下，James，別緊張，不過就是Gregory House，別緊張——他是你的偶像，你最近不是也當他是家人了嗎？別緊張，就當作一個家人傳訊息給你而已。 

他邊碎碎唸的自我催眠邊打字。

**輸入....對，我有參加活動。我現在沒有在忙。**

打完字，他自己看著句子念了一遍，好，沒有問題，發出。

**Gregory House來電視訊。**

**接受/拒絕**

Wilson差點又再次把他的手機丟掉，已經聽不到旁邊的聲音，只專注在眼前的手機上，那個"Gregory House來電視訊"。

然後發現自己又開始盯著手機傻愣，萬一這次再漏掉這通，那他不就掛了他偶像的第三次電話——我的天，第一印象也太差了吧，Wilson笨拙的按了"接受"。

接受完後他看到偶像的影像出現在他的手機上，同時也看到了自己的影像出現在偶像影像的旁邊一角角，他急忙把鏡頭用手指頭遮住。

｢喂喂喂！不要遮！｣ House的聲音從他手機裡傳出來。

｢我現在醜的要命才不要被你看到。｣ Wilson慌張的說道，才發現自己的聲音竟然有些抖，同時又覺得自己沒禮貌到了極點，心臟還繼續拼命跳著，他覺得他現在根本高血壓了。

｢你是小女孩嗎？什麼叫做你現在醜的要命？拿開。｣ House聲音調侃的說道，最後一個詞卻是命令句，Wilson不得不照做——沒辦法，你的偶像——你喜歡那麼久的偶像跟你講的話你哪敢違抗？

他把手指頭移開鏡頭，另外一隻手卻忍不住捂上自己的臉，眼睛完全不敢看著自己的手機，他剛剛還瞄到House在他移開鏡頭後，人整個往前傾的像要更仔細的看他，意識到House想要更清楚的看著他，手下的溫度變更燙，Wilson都懷疑他是不是要發燒了。

幸好House沒有再叫他把手也拿開，只是問道，｢你在醫院？現在在上班？｣

Wilson從自己的手下看了自己的衣服，｢呃嗯，對，等等隨時會被叫走。｣

｢你通常幾點下班？｣ House突兀的問道。

Wilson沒聽很清楚，｢什麼？｣

｢我問你通常幾點下班？｣ House又說一遍。

｢不一定、、怎麼了？｣ Wilson已經不知不覺中把自己的手放下來了，因為他感覺House現在關注的點不是他的長相，可是他還是注意到House看到他整張臉露出的時候笑容變大了。

｢五點走可以嗎？｣ House緊接著問。

｢可以吧，今天沒什麼事。｣ Wilson的眼睛還是沒膽看自己的手機，都只是偶爾瞄一下，不然都是定格在旁邊的桌板上，盡可能的讓心情維持平靜，雖然真的很難。

｢你怎麼上班的？｣

｢搭公車，最近你開演唱會想說好久沒看到你了所以買最貴的票。｣ Wilson自己越說越小聲，有點害羞。

House聳聳肩，｢我的錯，你的電話是多少？｣

｢什麼？｣ Wilson臉紅，懷疑自己聽錯了。

｢我問你的電話多少？｣

｢要幹嘛？｣

｢給不給？｣ House有點不耐煩的問道，Wilson有點吃驚有點害怕，擔心自己惹偶像不開心了，卻突然生氣起來，幻想有點破滅，他賭氣的說道，｢不想給。｣ 這個機會確實很難得，但如果毀了他心中的House，大概會很遺憾。

House也沒生氣，只是盯著他賭氣的模樣又笑起來了，Wilson差點就想把視訊切斷，但House很聰明的馬上又轉移話題了，｢那你現在在哪間醫院上班？ ｣

Wilson撇撇嘴，知道House有意轉移話題，還是回答，｢PPTH。｣

House盯著手機螢幕裡的他盯了一陣子，彷彿知道他心裡在想什麼，｢Wilson，知道我是人了吧？我從沒節目上說過我人很好。｣

而小迷弟聽到那聲Wilson心臟又不由得悸動起來，多少人期盼偶像記得他的名字，甚至說出他的名字，他曾經的小小夢想竟然就在此刻達成了。

Wilson才後知後覺的感到一點內疚和不好意思，大明星一定很忙還抽空這樣和他視訊說話，然後他心裡卻因為大明星私下的模樣和他想像的不大一樣而生氣，說到底是自己不好，是自己的偏見和先入為主，他該道歉，｢House——對不起，我不是——｣ Wilson都還沒說完，House就擺擺手，｢你想道歉不如給我你的手機號。｣

那態度其實還是頗欠扁的，Wilson心想，雖然他剛剛才在內心跟自己說不要有偏見，只是——，｢給是可以給，可是你可以跟我說到底要幹嘛嗎？｣

｢我想要等你下班的時候打給你。｣ House回覆的很快好像他早就想好要說這句話了。

｢你也可以用這個打啊？這個還有視訊。｣ Wilson有些不解的問。

結果House又笑起來，｢原來你那麼想看我？｣

Wilson的臉當然又瞬間血壓升高，｢我不是、我是說、、好啦，我給你我的手機號。｣ Wilson自暴自棄的說道，House在畫面另一頭笑得好開心。

接著Wilson開始念號碼，在念的時候他還看到House在抄號碼那種認真的樣子，心臟又沒志氣的狂跳了，念完之後House點點頭，拿著手上的號碼像是拿到喜歡的人寫給他一封情書那樣笑得燦爛，然後複誦一遍和Wilson確認，Wilson搞不懂他那麼開心幹嘛，因為要開心的是自己才對呀。

｢你沒有屏蔽陌生來電吧？ 我五點的時候會打給你。｣ House指指號碼認真的說。

Wilson乖巧的搖搖頭，說了一聲，｢好。｣

House眼睛都瞇起來了看樣子心情真的很好，｢我該去忙了，你應該也是。｣

Wilson看了一眼時間，竟然跟House講了快十分鐘，眼看House就要掛電話了，他急忙又叫一聲，｢House。｣

House認真的盯著他，輕輕點一下示意他回答。

｢我真的想和你說很多東西，可是最後我只想講，謝謝，謝謝你給的一切。｣ Wilson說得很慎重，很虔誠，很莊嚴。他真的很喜歡House，那種喜歡已經流入他的骨髓裡面扒不開。

House摳摳他自己的臉，｢其實你沒必要謝謝我，我才要謝謝你。｣

這回換Wilson聳聳肩，｢你是我的偶像，不用謝，拜拜，給你忙。｣ 說完，Wilson自己馬上切斷視訊，又盯著手機螢幕幾秒，把頭埋進雙手裡，他的心情真的太激動了，不管House之後有跟他聯絡也好，沒跟他聯絡也好，他覺得他已經做完可以命為他人生重大事件的前三名了。


	2. Chapter 2

下班時間。

Wilson 一點也沒有把House的話放在心上，因為House在專頁上面寫的"親自送的大禮"，大概就是指直接視訊給中獎的人吧，這確實是份大禮，他已經很開心了，至於五點打電話給他什麼的，他覺得這可能只是他們意思意思的講而已，畢竟誰會跟一個歌迷要電話還打算持續聯絡？

想是這麼想，不過Wilson還是讓自己準時下班，反正準時下班沒壞處，眼睛卻不受控制的盯著時間看。

17:00 

手機沒反應。

Wilson也沒真的介意，又跑去看House的專頁看底下的評論，現在的評論全部都是問，誰是那個幸運兒、大禮是什麼？到底House有沒有發禮物，也有人寫說，根本就沒有禮物，因為House說不公開公布，那也有可能代表他根本沒發訊息給任何人，畢竟他沒公開誰知道？

Wilson看到這裡很生氣，覺得自己應該要留言去袒護House，才打幾個字手機突然震動起來。

是陌生來電。

Wilson看了一眼時間，17:08，心臟狂跳不已，他冷靜地看著手機，小聲的說對自己說，｢不要期待、不要期待。｣還是馬上按了接聽。

｢你可不可以學學快點接電話？為什麼每次都等那麼久？｣電話那頭又是不耐煩的語氣。

Wilson聽著那熟悉地聲音不太敢相信，House真的又一次的打電話給他了，也不管他那個不耐煩的語氣，也許House是容易心急的人。

House哈囉了幾聲，Wilson還是忘了回覆，等到House突然罵了一個髒字後面碎唸，｢Wilson竟然給我假電話。｣就掛斷了，Wilson才發現忘了回House話。

打開聯絡人想趕快回撥，螢幕上又有反應了。

Gregory House來電視訊。

接受/拒絕

他馬上按了接受，都忘了他現在在大庭廣眾。

House看不出什麼表情，只是問道，｢你是不是真的不想給我電話？｣

Wilson慌張的搖搖頭，｢剛剛是我接了，只是太吃驚忘記回你。｣

House又笑起來，｢所以你其實比較想和我視訊？｣

Wilson臉紅起來習慣性的想把手放在臉上，才想到這邊根本是公共場所，旁邊有很多人來人往的人，他緊張的四處張望，怕有人看到他手機裡的螢幕，｢我打給你，等一下。｣

這次他動作很快，趕緊回撥了剛剛那個陌生號碼。

等待接通之後，他還是有點不敢相信的叫道，｢House？｣

｢你還在醫院嗎？｣ House沒理他的問句直接又問起他了。

Wilson覺得House好像專門在打斷他感動時刻，每每他感到不可思議、不敢相信、很感動的時候，House開口就是完全不相關的問句讓他情感上都抒發一半而已。但他卻還是都會乖乖的回道，｢嗯，我還沒走，剛下班。｣

House說道，｢那你從大門走出來，你會看到一輛銀色的車，坐上去。｣

｢你不會想綁架我吧？我現在還很窮，沒賺到多少錢呢。｣Wilson邊走出大門邊淡淡的說，他覺得也不需要多驚訝了，反正就算驚訝House也會打斷他，那不如順著House的話隨便回。

House在電話那頭聽到他的回話輕笑出聲，｢不緊張了？｣

Wilson學會不理他的問句，只是站在銀色的車門旁邊問道，｢是這台嗎？｣

｢嗯，你可以直接開門，車門沒鎖——｣看著差點被打開的車門，House急忙補充，｢呃，坐副駕駛座。｣

結果Wilson坐上副駕駛座準備向駕駛座的人道謝的時候，差點沒尖叫，｢House？｣在電話裡和看到本人的感覺完全不一樣，電話裡他可以慢慢跟House開玩笑，但現在這是本人在他面前！這怎麼能一樣，他現在心臟病要發作了吧！臉又升起蘋果色。

House帶著墨鏡，只是現在墨鏡往下滑移到鼻子那邊，一副就是要看清楚Wilson臉上紅暈的顏色，嘴巴又咧嘴笑起來，｢我是。｣

Wilson有些氣惱但又沒敢真的氣的瞪了一眼House，閉上眼靠著窗，讓自己深呼吸，接著腦袋裡又突然想到他現在吸的味道都是House身上的味道，他的臉和心又再度不安寧了。

House降下一點窗讓新鮮空氣進來一些，Wilson才切切實實冷靜一點，House先說道，｢抱歉，我本來真的準備五點打的，只是開車沒注意到時間。｣

他忽略自己一點也不冷靜的心說道，｢沒關係，開車注意安全——｣他看了看車子，又問，｢這就是你這次的大禮嗎？接送回府？｣

｢不是。｣

｢那大禮還沒送完？｣

｢對。｣

Wilson看向窗外，雖然他不知道接下來還會收到什麼禮物還是說道，｢可是我覺得——這樣已經夠了，你是大明星，我是小歌迷，這樣就好了。｣

他覺得他太逼近House了，這種距離很令人開心令人興奮，但他又不是那種成天想著和要自己偶像在一起的那種，他把House當成心中的信仰，也是家人，是一種隨時隨地他好像都在的存在，不是現在在眼前的存在，而是透過音樂，透過文字來傳達的那種存在。

不過House再度忽視他的話自顧自的問了，｢你有交女朋友嗎？｣

｢我沒有義務要回答你。｣ Wilson生硬的說，臉依然看向窗外。

｢但我想知道。｣

Wilson嘆了一口氣，他真的沒法在這個男人？這個偶像前面不回答東西，｢沒有。｣

｢男朋友？｣

｢也沒有。｣

｢好，那從今天起我就是你的男朋友了。｣

Wilson眨眨眼把頭轉向House，本來應該要炸掉的心臟這時候卻安然無恙，｢這就是你說的大禮？｣

｢對。｣

｢呃——這是你們演藝圈的玩笑嗎？｣ Wilson臉上露出一個僵硬的表情。

｢不是。｣ House沒開玩笑的模樣回道。

｢但我不懂、、等等，你今天這個抽獎活動？你到底、、嗯，我還是不懂。｣ Wilson腦中轉了一圈，還是沒搞懂House的意思。

｢今天這個活動本來就是因為你而辦的。｣ House早在不知道什麼時候就把車停在路旁了。

｢為了我？為什麼？｣ Wilson很是迷惑，｢我們以前有見過？我除了之前兩年前你的活動上和你有互動，其他沒有吧？還是你在活動那時候喜歡我的？可也說不通啊，你的歌迷裡有很多好看的，我也不算最好看的。｣

｢白痴。｣House粗魯的說道，把自己的衣服掀起來露出腰側，有一個淡淡的疤痕在上面，｢想起來沒？｣

Wilson的手不自覺的伸過去摸了一把，臉色卻有些尷尬，｢我還真沒印象了，還有什麼嗎？｣

House瞪著他，表情很不爽，邊把自己的右手手套脫掉，上面也是淡淡的疤痕，Wilson根本來不及驚訝，因為House從出道開始右手就一直帶著露指手套，手掌和手背的地方都被遮住了沒人看過那底下的模樣；House就說，｢我想想啊，那時候好像有個人是說，吉他手的手不是不能受傷嗎？你怎麼可以這樣不保護你的手，這樣的話你怎麼變成大明星？｣

看Wilson捧著他的手細看，表情卻還是一副呆呆地模樣，House簡直爆走的吼出，｢我知道我那時候的模樣和現在真的差很多，可是你可以不要失憶成這樣嗎？｣從口袋裡面抽出一張拍立得的相片，那張拍立得一看就知道年代久遠，是已經被磨損得很嚴重的時候才被拿去護背，上面的字跡也模模糊糊了但還算看的清楚。

『給未來的大明星：

一定要保護好你的手。

你的大迷弟 J.W.』

照片裡的House頭髮比現在長很多，臉上的鬍子刮都沒刮密密麻麻的長很茂盛，坐在地上抱著吉他，雙手都被包紮過，腰部也有包紮被吉他擋住了大部分，眼神沒看鏡頭只是垂著頭看地面；裡面的另外一人看起來很乖、也很年輕、臉感覺還沒完全長開，雙眼炯炯有神，卻笑得開心的把手搭在House的肩膀上比個讚，另一手很明顯的就是自拍。

Wilson拿著照片看了看，又看了他，｢你當時沒看鏡頭不是你心情不好，是你說成為未來的大明星就要學會不看鏡頭，這樣才酷，是嗎？｣

大明星咧嘴笑起來說道，｢你記得了。｣

｢這不能怪我吧？你該承認你那時候根本長得和流浪漢一樣，我完全沒法想像你們兩個是同一個人。｣ Wilson噘起嘴埋怨的說。


	3. Chapter 3

那一年，Wilson十六歲。

年輕小夥子下了課咻了一下就跑不見人影，事實上他在為未來做準備，因為他想當醫學院的學生，所以這陣子他下了課就到處去找"實驗品"。

說實驗品好像太難聽了，他只是想找練習包紮的對象，不能奢望自己弟弟老是摔跤打架讓他包紮，只能去各個街頭的邊邊角角看有什麼受傷的小貓小狗，甚至是一些受傷遊民、一些受傷卻沒能力去醫院包紮的人們。

有人會說，一個十六歲的男孩到那些地方陰暗的角落不會太危險嗎？但那個男孩——JamesWilson 有個初生之犢不怕虎膽大無畏的心，身上帶了一個包，裡面全部都是急救用具，專業的很，還有一台拍立得、和一支手機，錢——？算上坐公車的錢也算錢的話，也就三塊錢吧。

他不太害怕那些角落，雖然每次都盡量去不同區，可是這個非常有大愛、善心的舉動還是在黑暗的角落流傳著，有時候他還會遇到已經被包紮過的遊民來和他打招呼，儘管大多數的人還是都保持著漠然的態度，但一點也不影響他的心情。

如果要說他真的害怕什麼的話，應該是圍毆現場，有時候要轉到一個街角查看，就會先聽到一堆叫囂聲、一點點弱弱的悶哼聲，還有許多拳頭落在人體身上的聲音，他也許膽大無畏，但他還是怕會被挨揍，假裝叫警察也沒有用，因為這邊幾乎連警察都不會來，連他這個外行人都知道了，這些常在打架的小混混會不知道嗎？

這時候他就會在附近找個小混混到看不到的地方躲起來，直到小混混裡面的頭頭說，｢行了，可以走了。｣然後他會繼續在原位等那些凶狠的聲音慢慢遠去，再去查看那奄奄一息的人。

這天，他連轉角都還沒走到就已經先聽到有人又被揍了，這次聲音有夠大聲，被揍的那個人似乎是玩音樂的，因為他從頭到尾就聽到那個人在說，你他媽的別碰我的吉他。接著是他被揍的聲音，旁邊的人都在嘲笑的說，別碰你的吉他，那我廢了你的手，你的腿，你的身體，看你以後還彈不彈。

Wilson默默的抱膝屈身在附近的垃圾桶旁邊，心臟緊張的緊縮，膽大還是要懂的保護自己，而不是完全無腦的爆衝，一邊祈禱這次被揍的人傷勢不要太嚴重，太嚴重的話他沒辦法幫忙。

一陣雜音往他這裡越來越接近，Wilson讓自己躲得更裡面，拿了幾個旁邊的塑膠袋擋，不要看到我、不要看到我！他在心裡吶喊，一個東西被丟到垃圾桶的聲音，那群人就步伐盛大的走掉了。

他在原位又等了一陣子，不只是確認真的沒人了，也要讓自己的心跳平復下來，把頭探出去看一點點，真的沒人了才走出來。

垃圾桶裡面被丟的東西是一個黑色大袋子，以剛剛他們叫囂的對話來看和這個袋子的形狀，這應該是被揍的那個人的吉他了吧，他上前去把吉他拯救出來，輕輕的在袋子上拍幾下，希望裡面的吉他沒有問題——

一邊背著吉他一邊背著自己的袋子，Wilson馬上來到轉角的另外一邊，才走沒幾步他就又要嚇死了——這次的血太多了，那個人攤在地上肚子周圍一片血，瞬間讓他寸步難行，誰知那個人突然艱難的起身，｢操，痛死了。｣

轉過去正好和他對上眼，Wilson僵在那裡完全不敢動，不明白怎麼回事，那人的視線往他後面看，瞇起眼，｢那是我的吉他。｣

Wilson吞了一口口水，乾乾的點點頭，慢慢的走過去，他站定在那個人面前蹲下來把吉他還給對方，對方接手得很快馬上把拉鏈拉開，準備把吉他拿出來的時候才像是看到自己手上的血。

｢你受傷得很嚴重。｣ Wilson看到那個人玩起自己的手，張開又握拳像是在看看自己的手傷到什麼程度。

那人瞥了他一眼，沒說話，就想站起來。

｢我可以幫你止血包紮。｣ Wilson又開口說話，他不會無緣無故就上前去幫人包紮，都會先詢問對方願不願意。

對方還是不理他，Wilson很生氣，因為在這邊他遇到太多這種人了，覺得反正又沒人會管，沒人會在乎他們的性命或傷疤，那他們也不必那麼珍惜。

｢你是吉他手，吉他手的手不是不能受傷嗎？你受傷了以後怎麼成為大明星。｣Wilson邊說還邊碰了一下眼前這個吉他手的手，上面很多傷痕，故意壓了一下，滿意的聽到對方抽氣的聲音，還瞪他。

對方抽回自己的手，不屑的嗤了一聲，｢你覺得我會成為大明星？｣

｢我不知道，但你很愛你的吉他，你愛他的話就代表你一定常常使用他才那麼保護，而且你一定很厲害所以才會被那些人揍。｣

｢是她不是他。｣

｢什麼？｣

｢我的吉他，是美女不是帥哥還是我的愛人。｣對方露出一個笑容，雖然Wilson看不太清楚因為這人的鬍子完全快把臉給遮住了，但他感覺到對方是微笑的說出這句話。

｢好吧。｣ Wilson看著對方突然不知道要回什麼，只好又問，｢我能不能幫你包紮傷口？｣

那個滿下巴都是鬍子的人再度瞇起長到頭髮有點蓋過的眼睛，問道，｢你剛剛在垃圾桶旁邊等那麼久就是為了幫我包紮傷口？｣

Wilson慌了起來，｢你、、？呃、、我不是故意見死不救的，你有你的愛人，我也有我的愛人需要顧著他啊。｣

這位看起來非常像流浪漢的人有些揶揄的問道，｢他？你的愛人是個他？｣

那個很年輕可以說是沒談過幾次戀愛的少年被這樣揶揄突然就漲紅了臉，憋憋的說道，｢我覺得是他或她大概都沒什麼差別。｣

那個人流浪漢聽完之後誇張的大笑，｢你太有趣了，小子，哈哈哈哈，操———肚子痛。｣但還是硬要繼續說，｢這話被別人聽到就算沒打算劫財也打算刧色了。｣

換Wilson瞪著他了，把自己的愛人——也就是急救包拿出來，先把自己的手用酒精消毒一番，不理會對方那些騷擾的言語，自顧自的拿了棉花棒沾上優碘往對方受傷、一堆傷口的手背劃上去消毒。

｢嘶———｣流浪漢抽了一口氣，又想把手抽回去，Wilson硬是拉住，小心翼翼的幫他消毒弄乾淨，｢我想當醫生。｣他迸出這句說得篤定。

｢吃力不討好的工作。｣

｢所以我現在才在這裡學起來當習慣。｣

｢真天真。｣

Wilson故意又大力的在他手上按壓，｢我相信你一定可以成為大明星。｣

｢你連我的歌都沒聽過。｣

｢但我相信你，你不相信你自己嗎？｣

｢那如果我成為大明星，你會支持我？｣眼前的流浪漢輕輕的問道。

Wilson隨意的點點頭手上的動作依然沒停，然後回，｢當然，我會追你追到天涯海角，當你的第一大迷弟。｣看了看手上的傷口處理的差不多了才又指指他的腰那邊，｢但如果你那邊不給我看一下的話，你就會先死在這邊了。｣

流浪漢把剛剛包紮他的手的手捧起來放在嘴前，｢意思是你也會追來我的床上？｣他的嘴呼出的熱氣都噴在Wilson的手上了，Wilson也沒尷尬，只是把手抽出來說道，｢好——好——我知道我有個漂亮臉蛋。｣像哄小孩那樣敷衍的口氣，手伸過去就摸了他的腰邊一堆血的地方，明明是夏天，對方衣服穿得還夠厚的，血液已經不再流了，看了還是依然挺嚇人的，Wilson又靠近一點看，手指在血液上面動了動，觸感感覺怪怪的——不太溫熱？

似乎看到他困惑的表情，流浪漢又樂了起來，｢不愧是未來的準醫生，這是假血。｣ 

｢你早就知道對方會揍你？｣ Wilson眨眨眼。

那人吊兒郎當的聳聳肩，｢不裝一下我以後真的會沒辦法彈吉他了。｣

｢還是檢查一下吧，你剛剛一直喊肚子痛。｣他小力的掀開他的衣服直接露出底下的皮膚，外面的假血沒有沾到很多，所以還算看的清他的傷勢，｢一點皮外傷還有淤青，這邊這個傷口比較嚴重以後可能會留疤。｣他邊說又拿起新的棉花棒沾上優碘幫他消毒。

那表情真的很專注，這個愛用言語騷擾小醫生的流浪漢也認真的盯著他，｢你用的很熟練，我是你的第幾個？｣

｢什麼第幾個，不要講話老是那麼曖昧。｣

｢你自己思想那麼糟糕我哪有辦法。｣

小醫生吃了悶虧不想回。

｢好啦，小醫生別生氣，我是問我是你的第幾個白老鼠？｣

｢James Wilson，我叫James Wilson。｣

｢記住了，Dr. Wilson。｣

年輕小夥子滿意的笑笑，｢不是第一個。｣

｢那你記得你每個白老鼠？｣

｢我有這個。｣ Wilson從他的包裡翻出拍立得，｢每個包紮過的我都會和他們拍一張做紀念。｣

｢我有肖像權，不給拍。｣流浪漢這麼說。

｢褲子。｣小醫生突兀的說道。

｢什麼？｣

｢你的假血流到褲子上了，我也要看一下你的腳有沒有受傷。｣

流浪漢一動也不動，只是又問，｢你的那些白老鼠沒有拒絕過你的嗎？｣

｢我自然有辦法讓他們給我看。｣ Wilson坐在地上也不管髒。

｢你到現在怎麼都沒被揍過？｣

｢因為我有漂亮的臉蛋？我也不知道，大概就像戰場上不會特別去殺死軍醫一樣吧。｣ Wilson就坐著也沒特別碰對方的腳，只是查看自己剛剛包紮過的地方，這調皮的病人手偶爾會拍掉小醫生的手換得小醫生得狠瞪才又繼續檢查。

｢你挺自戀的。｣

｢而你有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛。｣小醫生這麼說著，眼睛就看進對方的瞳孔裡，那短暫的四目交接，擁有藍眼睛的在當時心臟竟然不可控的猛然加速幾下，他移開視線有些惱怒的說道，｢你都不用回家嗎？｣

｢看完你的腳我就走。｣

｢我不給你看的話，你就沒打算走？｣

Wilson看了下時間，｢現在時間還早，幸好你是大白天被揍，不然如果晚了視線不好比較麻煩。｣

｢我沒打算感謝你。｣

｢我也沒有要你的感謝，我是自願的。｣ Wilson眼神平平沒特別難過或氣憤，只是敘述，那眼神跟他的年紀很不搭。

｢你就是不肯放棄是吧？Dr. Wilson。｣那個人用被包紮過的手揉了揉小醫生的頭髮，然後把自己的褲子撩起來給他看腳。

Wilson馬上向前傾開始大略的查看，也是一些皮外傷和淤青，這次他倒是沒對傷口有什麼評價，只是嘴唇抿起來不想講話的樣子，所以流浪漢就先開口問了，｢怎樣？有沒有斷掉？｣

｢你是因為想要快點擺脫我，所以才那麼爽快的把腳給我看嗎？｣ Wilson沒回答他的問題，拋出另外一個問題。

｢我的老天爺——有沒有人說你很煩人？給你看你也不高興，不給你看你也不高興，你到底想怎樣？｣

｢你的腿沒事，傷口甚至比你的手傷的還淺，所以沒事，我要走了。｣說著就開始整理自己的急救包，把東西往自己的包裡塞，速度很快的就站起來要走了。

流浪漢的反應也很快，急忙就抓住他的衣擺阻止他，｢你不是還要拍照留做紀念？｣

｢大明星不是說有肖像權？｣ Wilson轉過身來瞪著他的手，｢你真的是我遇過的病患裡面最會騷擾人的。｣

｢這樣就生氣？少年Wilson的煩惱，遇到太纏人的病患怎麼辦？｣流浪漢把手放開不再抓著他。

這時候Wilson盯著流浪漢看了一陣，流浪漢也不甘示弱的看回去，結果較年輕的那位突然咧嘴笑了起來說道，｢你願意拍照了？｣

流浪漢的眉毛抬高，有些驚喜卻又有些抱怨的說道，｢你不會每次都用這招吧？多少人被你騙了？｣

｢屢試不爽。｣年輕人高興地回道，又從包包裡再次掏出他的拍立得要來拍。

流浪漢擺擺手，｢等等，我先檢查我的寶貝兒有沒有事。｣

Wilson笑瞇瞇的蹲下來看對方的動作，一邊又問道，｢你怎麼知道我剛剛在垃圾桶旁邊？｣

看起來很邋遢但感覺起來又很強的流浪漢珍惜的把自己的吉他拿出來細細的看，｢你渾身臭的要死，這邊外面要躲起來也只有垃圾桶那邊能躲了。｣

小醫生皺了一下眉，往自己身上聞了一下，｢跟你比起來我身上不大臭吧！而且我也沒讓我的包髒掉。｣

｢你感覺很愛乾淨，沒想到卻會在這些髒兮兮的地方到處打滾，被我這個不知道幾天沒洗澡的人碰到也沒計較。｣吉他沒有變形，流浪漢挺開心的。

｢你沒有幾天沒洗澡，剛剛看你肚子和腰那邊的時候你身上其實很乾淨，只是外面的衣服和可怕的頭髮才讓人有你看起來很髒的錯覺。｣

｢.....｣

｢我在這邊也晃了一陣子了，也遇到很多像你這種明明有家卻選擇在外面扮演流浪漢的人，不用太吃驚。｣

｢你跟每個人都那麼多話？｣

｢我是很好的聆聽者，大部分的人似乎都沒有敘事的對象，所以有時候也不一定都是我講話。｣

｢喔。｣看似流浪漢卻不是真的流浪漢的人又瞄了一眼對方的模樣，給自己的寶貝兒調著音，音沒有跑掉太多，調完之後他抱著吉他看著Wilson，｢你的相機準備好了沒？｣

｢在這，底片剩一張而已，忘記帶新的了。｣ Wilson檢查一下他的拍立得說道。

｢那你技術還行吧？不會拍糊？｣

｢我有一牆壁的經驗可以跟你說我技術很好，那你準備好了沒？要拍囉？｣ Wilson看了看流浪漢，流浪漢的姿勢很像還沒準備好。

流浪漢抱著他的吉他不看鏡頭也不看他，只是盯著前面的地板像在發呆，也沒有要換姿勢的意思。

｢一、二———｣ Wilson故意用餘光看了下對方有沒有打算換姿勢，結果竟然還是沒有，他停下動作沒有按快門，｢你不想拍就說，別浪費我的底片。｣

抱著吉他的人動了動，｢笨，你不知道未來的大明星都是要這樣不看鏡頭才酷。｣

｢可是你是盯著地板發呆看起來也沒特別酷，是特別蠢。｣ Wilson不爽的嗆回去。

｢誰在發呆！那叫沉思，小朋友不懂，快點。｣那雙藍眼睛不滿的瞪著他，這時候看起來特別有神。

Wilson當下很想把拍立得往對方頭上砸過去，看在拍立得是他好不容易存到錢買的才沒動手。

｢一、二——｣ Wilson把手放在對方的肩膀上比了一個讚，｢三。｣笑得很燦爛。

而未來的大明星照他所說的話又恢復原本"沉思"的模樣。

而後他們把照片放在一旁等它顯示出畫面，照片出來的時候，Wilson看著照片點點頭有點得意，｢拍的還不錯。｣流浪漢趁著他看得很滿意的時刻把照片搶走，｢這張給我。｣

｢什麼？我要做紀念！沒底片了！｣

｢這給你當紀念。｣未來的大明星把一個吉他的彈片放在他手裡，｢這個我要，我才不要變成你那一堆相片裡的其中一張。｣

Wilson看著手中的彈片又看著那張照片，咬著唇，｢好吧，那你要記得我哦，不要回去就把照片丟掉了。｣

｢知道。｣

｢再讓我看一下照片。｣ Wilson伸手向未來的大明星要照片，對方還一副要給不給的模樣，｢你不會偷偷搶走吧？｣

｢我才不是你！｣ 

那欠揍的流浪漢才把照片給他，Wilson認真的盯著照片記住這個畫面，｢我想要在照片上寫一下東西——大明星，你叫什麼名字？｣

｢我叫大明星。｣

Wilson聽到回答後不小心翻了一個白眼，還是動筆開始寫。

『給未來的大明星：

一定要保護好你的手。

你的大迷弟 J.W.』

｢喏，拿去。｣ Wilson慎重的把照片拿給這個不知名的人。

接回照片，藍眼睛看了上面的字，微笑了，又搧了幾下讓上面的字快點乾，才把照片小心的放進自己褲子的後口袋，｢你以後看到藍眼睛又帥，拍照還沒有看鏡頭的大明星就是我了，你可以拿這個彈片跟我相認。｣

｢萬一我跟你相認結果你不認我勒？｣

｢我絕對不會不和你相認的，用我的寶貝兒作證。｣未來的大明星拍拍自己的吉他帶著笑的說道。


	4. Chapter 4

｢別扯那些，彈片在哪？你是不是丟了？｣ House看著默不吭聲的Wilson，傾向前凶狠的問，又吸了一口氣醞釀接下來的一長串，｢我不是跟你說你以後看到藍眼睛又帥，拍照還沒有看鏡頭的大明星就是我，我第一眼看到你就認出你了等著你來認我，誰知道你一點也沒認出我還喜歡我喜歡成這樣，你怎麼對的起以前的我！｣ 

Wilson都沒看他，只靠著窗看外面，｢你生什麼氣？你在那時候完全不說你的名字，把照片搶走、頭髮那麼邋遢臉我也根本看不清楚，又看不出年紀，現在到處都是藍眼睛又很帥的明星，每個也都沒什麼看鏡頭，你難道要我每個這樣的明星都拿著彈片跑去問嗎？而且你都認出我了幹嘛不一開始就跟我說，還等到現在？｣他心情很複雜，有一種被騙的感覺。

｢所以你到處喜歡藍眼睛的明星？｣ House口氣依然很不悅。

｢沒有。｣ Wilson和緩的回道。

Wilson這麼冷靜的反應也使House把氣沉了下來，｢我就問你一個問題。｣

｢問吧。｣

｢你從那時候到現在，你有沒有想過我？不是你眼前這個讓你崇拜的，而是以前那個小角落的我。｣ 問出這個問題，House心裡竟然有些緊張的感覺。

｢有啊，你知道，我有一整面牆。｣Wilson淡然的答。儘管他現在已經住到外面了，但他還是時常想起那時候的人、那時候的自己。

Wilson的答案完全不是House喜歡的，聽到後House都有點失望，又瞧了瞧Wilson始終愛理不理的表情，｢你是不是不想要我出現在你面前？｣

｢你說問一個問題的。｣

這回換House不開心了，他趴在方向盤上面不想說話。

兩個人都沉默了一陣子，House也沒有放Wilson走的意思。

Wilson的頭依然靠著窗戶，手延著窗框滑動，才說道，｢我是在電視上看到你的某支MV喜歡上你的，在當時我知道你已經有出過專輯了，但始終沒有真的注意過你，那支MV是開始。｣

｢那支MV把你的藍眼睛拍得好漂亮，我才看一次就突然無法自拔了，那時候我算很忙又不算太忙，我所有的空閒時間都跑去查你任何的資料、聽你的歌，背你的詞。｣ Wilson閉上眼就能細細描繪那支MV裡面的House。

｢你的歌詞包羅萬象，很多時候都是用你的音樂陪伴我——我也會想起以前的那個你，不光是因為你把照片搶走了，你的彈片確實讓我印象很深刻，我放在家裡的書桌上沒有跟那堆照片放在一起，我聽你的音樂的時候，常常想著彈片的主人是不是正在朝著大明星的路走去——我一點也沒有想過你就是以前的那個人。｣ 他的腦海中出現了那時候的自己，在街頭遊走幫助人的自己，想起那時候的人事物。

｢老實說我真的忘記你的長相了，對當時的我來說你只有眼睛令人印象深刻而已。｣ Wilson微笑起來，不敢相信身旁的人和以前那位邋遢的人是同一位，

｢我知道我應該為你開心，但我感覺心裡很複雜，而且我根本不知道你到底想要做什麼。｣

｢我想要你做我男朋友。｣House回得很快，好像他早就知道Wilson會問這個問題。

Wilson搖搖頭，有點困擾的說道，｢你知道嗎，我在那個時期真的認識很多人，你不是唯一說過這種話的人。｣

大明星有點惱怒，｢你那個南丁格爾到底當了多久？｣

｢也沒有很久，我——應該是遇到你的那一年吧，後來有人把我那台拍立得搶走了，差點也被揍的半死，雖然有點可惜，但那時候覺得就先停了吧，反正我只是去找人練習包紮的，結果——沒想到我最後一個救的人是現在的黑道老大，他比你還早找到我，我就被他包養了。｣Wilson一字一字的敘述。

｢你的意思是，你現在是黑道老大的小白臉？！！！｣ House的臉都驚恐了。

｢對啊，他對我很好。｣ Wilson露出一個淺淺的笑容。

看著Wilson露出這樣的笑容，House喃喃的說道，｢這沒道理啊——｣

｢所以你跟我告白的這些話，被他聽到你會被揍死的。｣

｢那如果我不會被揍死，你就會和我在一起了？｣ House反問道。

｢我——｣ Wilson聽到House這麼問，有點為難。

｢我可以每天唱歌給你聽。｣

｢我——｣

｢我可以每天彈琴給你聽。｣ House一條一條列優點給Wilson。

｢House——｣ Wilson只是叫著House的名字，不知道該怎麼回。

｢先試試不吃虧的，好嗎？｣ House發誓他的口氣從沒有那麼柔過。

｢可是——你是信仰是神，誰會想要和自己的神在一起？這樣也太奇怪了，他們通常都是心裡的支柱——把他當成另一半——好怪。｣

House聽完他的回答，切切實實噎了一口氣，他揉揉自己的頭髮很是困擾，等了那麼久的人在眼前，卻什麼事都不能做，而喜歡的人明明喜歡他又不喜歡他，還是什麼黑道大哥的小白臉，狗屁不通。

他深吸一口氣，開始霹靂啪啦的自我介紹，｢我是Gregory House，今年32歲，興趣是唱歌和彈吉他，偶爾也會做飯，喜歡任何和棕色有關的東西，最喜歡JamesWilson，討厭被拒絕，在你面前我是人不是神，所以就算被揍死了，我也想和你在一起。｣

House說得太奮不顧身了一點，而且說這話的時候說的誠懇又充滿魅力。

這可是他喜歡這麼多年的偶像，一個勁兒在你面前問你要不要和他交往，Wilson終於破功了，他紅著臉轉過去看著House，｢你沒想過一件事嗎？｣

｢什麼事？｣

｢那是假的，沒有什麼黑道大哥，我也沒有被包養｣ Wilson邊說邊一直笑，笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，噢，House的表情真精彩，Wilson心裡也笑著，還準備開口嘲笑他，等等、為什麼他的臉突然靠上來，｢Hou——唔唔——｣他就被吻了，吻得全身動彈不得，僵硬的不得了。

House跟僵硬的Wilson比起來感覺吻得很陶醉，大大的手覆在Wilson的脖子到後頸，嘴唇小口小口的抿咬Wilson的，一副憋了好久了。

最後分開的時候又偷啄他的唇一下。

Wilson不自覺的舔了下嘴唇，結結巴巴的說道，｢我剛剛、不是說、、你是信仰是神、我沒打算、、和你在一起啊。｣

｢我剛剛也說了，在你面前我是人不是神，先試試不吃虧。｣ House也舔了一圈嘴唇，咧嘴笑起來回。

*****

這他媽的到底發生什麼事了。

Wilson恍惚地被送回家，那個大明星送他到門口之後，還指著他的家說，｢下次我要進去。｣

他好像一直在坐雲霄飛車的感覺，很刺激、刺激過後卻又挺不真實的。

他不是沒跟人交往過，也不是沒跟人接吻過，但這是Gregory House，他迷了至少五年的大明星，然後今天莫名其妙就跟他接吻了？這是夢吧？嗯，這應該是夢。

Wilson拿起被遺忘已久的手機，上面的桌布也是House，沒辦法，迷弟把House的照片放桌布很正常吧！有幾則還沒看的訊息都是13傳來的。

這不急，他先走回書桌那邊開了電腦，看著書桌旁邊的彈片順手摸一下，等電腦開好機，盯著電腦桌布看一陣子，那當然也是House，習慣性的按下音樂播放器把House的音樂當背景音樂，他總會趴在桌上閉著眼聽一會兒當作放鬆。

又有幾則訊息傳進來的聲音，Wilson出於職業習慣把手機拿過來看一下是誰傳的，不看還好，一看心臟又不爭氣的加速起來了。

**Gregory House 傳了一則訊息給你：不要一眨眼就忘記我，你應該要傳訊息說很想我。**

他尷尬的瞥了一眼電腦桌布，幸好電腦桌布裡面的House沒有盯著他，也不知道在心虛什麼，他隨意開了網頁把桌布遮起來。

不是作夢啊——

又看了看手機訊息感覺好詭異，好像兩個不同人。

選擇先回13的訊息。

13，全名Remy Hadley，是他認識很久的好朋友，也一同在PPTH上班，不過在不同科，私下卻還是很常一起約，聊醫院的事、醫院的事、還是醫院的事、但偶爾會有Gregory House的事，因為13喜歡拿這件事來調侃Wilson，說談過那麼多次戀愛的多情男人在遇到偶像之後竟然會那麼純情，看了也太反差了。

這麼多次戀愛是有多多次呢？從開始會跟人談戀愛起，平均起來三四個月就換一次，Wilson對House沒說謊，"我想要你做我男朋友。"這句話真的很多人對他說過，有時候是認識很久的、有時候是認識不久的，男的女的都有，他可以說是來者不拒了，可是不知道為什麼每次交往過了三個月後，對方就會跟他提出分手說他好像和想像中的不大一樣，具體哪裡不一樣他們也說不出來，好像是因為他對所有人都那麼好，所以不覺得自己是特別的。也不知道是不是這個原因他喜歡上Gregory House之後就特別死心塌地，畢竟大明星離你那麼遠，除非你自己不喜歡他了，否則他怎麼會傷害你？一喜歡就是五年，超過任何一場他談戀愛的對象。

**『你今天準時下班？』**

**『有人說看到你上一台銀色的車？』**

**『怎麼，情場高手這次又迷倒哪個人了？』**

13發來的訊息全部都是問句沒半句是正常的，Wilson斟酌用詞，最後只打了句， **『我沒打算迷倒任何人。』**

對方不愧是好友，看到這句馬上就回， **『不想被傷害所以不想交往了？』**

**『沒關係，你還有你的House給你當支柱嘛。』**

這一句在平常來說很附有調侃作用，這時候看起來特別不好玩了。他其實不是不想被傷害，他已經對這方面的傷害習慣了，他是不想House和其他人一樣，怕House對他幻想破滅，也許他們以後可以沒了聯絡，但他覺得如果真的發生什麼之後心裡一定會有疙瘩，就沒辦法好好聽House的音樂，他不想要連自己的心裡支柱也丟了。

等等、為什麼他把House形容的像隔壁鄰居一樣容易交往？James Wilson，你的腦袋到底在想什麼？

當他拿起手機看到House傳給他的那則訊息，又看到聯絡人裡面的那個陌生號碼，這時候已經不陌生了，他知道那是House的私人號碼，這個距離——真的很近啊。

結果最後他兩個訊息都沒回，點了House的訪談來看，看著訪談裡的House，又想著今天出現在他面前的人，真的好像兩個不同人——然後——鬼使神差的他拿起手機傳了一個訊息給House。

**『你是不是Gregory House的雙胞胎兄弟？』**

**Gregory House來電視訊。**

**接受/拒絕**

Wilson再次愣住了，就算他今天已經看到這個畫面不下一次，他心裡依然會有所撼動，每次都要躊躇到對方即將把電話掛掉那時才按接受。

House的臉再度出現在他手機螢幕上，他感覺還在開車，｢呃、你如果還在開車，剛剛怎麼傳訊息的？｣說完後，Wilson內心哀號，他根本就不是要問他這個東西。

House只是對著他笑笑，｢你明天幾點上班？｣又再岔開話題，Wilson卻每次都買帳，老實的回答，｢八點左右要到醫院——｣甩甩頭又問，｢你不要岔開話題，我再問你問題。｣

｢你要我回答哪個？是雙胞胎那個，還是怎麼回訊息？｣

Wilson在House問出這個問題的時候發現自己其實根本沒那麼想知道答案，他眼睛一轉問了其他問題，｢你可不可以回答其他的，就是——為什麼你感覺都沒什麼事？你最近不是應該很忙嗎？畢竟你沉寂了好一陣子。｣

｢哦，我很忙啊，忙著追你，但你又不理我。｣ House正經的調侃。

Wilson語塞卻在聽到House講這句話的時候胃一陣騷動，｢我認真問的。｣ 

｢你如果是在擔心我的話那不用擔心，我怎樣也不會沒工作，真的擔心我的話，那不如想想怎麼回我。｣ 

House出現那種很認真又看不出來到底是不是真的認真的那種表情，Wilson心裡又怪怪了，只好再次當個縮頭烏龜，｢那個——你還在開車，我不想你開車那麼分心，這樣很危險，晚安。｣ 連House的回覆都沒等，Wilson匆匆的掛掉電話，掛完電話後他發現自己的手又再抖，今天他的心臟實在是太辛苦了，最後他再度把手機拋一邊去洗澡直接睡覺，後來有訊息傳給他他都不想看了。


	5. Chapter 5

五。

早上起床。

Wilson按掉鬧鐘、洗把臉、整體頭髮、整理儀容、換裝，還沒出門前一切都和平常沒什麼兩樣，直到要去趕公車的時候，他突然覺得今天是不是起床方式不對，不然為什麼他好像又看到Gregory House在他家門外。

默默的把門關上又打開，那個帶墨鏡的人真的好帥——為什麼一大早他的心臟要這樣受折磨，他假裝略過他當作沒看到，怎麼可能——才走過去沒幾步對方就抓住他的手腕，｢幹嘛假裝沒看到我。｣

｢你這個壞習慣真的要改掉。｣ Wilson看著他手腕上的那隻手有點尷尬又無奈的說道。

｢我不改的話你打算？｣ House反問這種厚顏無恥的問題。

Wilson動了動手腕，House就鬆手放開了。小迷弟的臉繃起來，｢你是本來就這麼自我中心還是怎樣？｣

House聽到他這麼講，突然寵溺的笑開，｢你是我的迷弟，卻是第一個敢這樣跟我講話的人。｣

｢因為我只是一個喜歡你的小小迷弟，所以內心充斥著兩種聲音，一個說你是我的偶像我應該尊敬你一點，但另外一個聲音又說你只是個無恥的渾蛋而已。｣

｢是不是迷弟根本沒差，你選擇遵從後面的那個聲音。｣House的手這次抓住他的手掌，把他握緊緊。

｢你看不出來我是無奈嗎？｣Wilson像剛剛一樣想把手抽回，這次對方卻死命不放手，他只好放鬆下來任由對方牽著，｢我還要上班，不能跟著你這樣玩。｣

House快速的湊上前抱了他，也不管對方是不是很僵硬的狀態又放開了，｢我知道，所以我要載你去上班。｣

｢House，這樣真的不好玩。｣Wilson在House抱住他的時候心臟又不由自主的狂跳，別說是回抱，他甚至連呼吸都忘了，幸好House很快就鬆手。

｢我又沒有在跟你玩，我很認真。｣ House的手除了擁抱Wilson那會兒放開了一下，現在又握住了，牽著他來到自己的車那裡，跟昨天的車是同一台。

Wilson站在House的車門前動都沒動，House問他，｢你要我幫你開門？也是可以。｣說著說著他的另外一隻手就準備去開門，Wilson卻按著他的門不讓他開起來。

｢House，我們需要談談。｣Wilson盡量讓自己面無表情，也不大敢讓自己看House，當初就是那雙漂亮的藍眼睛讓他沉淪的，現在那雙漂亮的藍眼睛在他面前，如果看到那他又無法思考和講話。

House放開他牽住的手，盯著那雙不敢他眼睛的眼睛，｢你又要拒絕我了。｣他指出。

Wilson低低的點點頭又搖搖頭，｢我們是兩個不同世界的人，昨天發生的事情對我來說根本是驚喜、驚嚇、又莫名其妙，我是以前幫你包紮的人，而你是以前那個送我彈片的人，也許那是個特別的回憶，可是怎麼突然間就——嗯——｣他瞥了一下手，｢我們甚至連朋友都還算不上。｣

｢我有調查過你。｣House靠著車子唐突的說道，｢你跟人交往的很頻繁，每兩三個月都會換一個。｣也不管Wilson疑惑的表情，看起來很想辯解什麼又闔上嘴繼續聽他說，｢你是想找人定下來還是不想？｣ House問道。

Wilson揉揉自己的脖子，這個問題像要難倒他，｢我——也不知道。｣

House點點頭，｢跟我一樣。｣

Wilson皺了一下眉瞄了一眼House，印象中他明明沒什麼緋聞。

House一樣又無視他的表情說，｢那既然我們兩個都還在摸索，為什麼不乾脆這樣在一起試試？邊試邊玩邊當交朋友，偶爾提供床上生活，應該不錯吧？｣

｢你身邊應該有很多這種人，為什麼要找我？我甚至離你工作的地方還很遠。｣Wilson提出他最大的疑問。

｢因為你很有趣，你也不是白痴，我不懂為什麼你要一直拒絕我。｣House接話又再度接得很快，他知道已經快要說服Wilson。

Wilson透過車窗的反光看著House說道，｢House，我真的很喜歡你——真的，也許我只是你的小小歌迷、小小迷弟，但你對我的意義真的很大，完全不是三言兩語就可以描述的那種重大，可是如果、我是說如果，我們現在在一起，哪天又分手了，那之後我沒辦法再聽你的歌，再看到你的照片，你已經融入我的生活融入那麼久了，我很難想像那天來臨之後我要怎麼過。｣

｢不要分手嘛，那麼簡單。｣

｢你不懂，你說我那麼頻繁跟人交往，那你有沒有查到每次提分手的都不是我？都是別人忍受不了我，我很盡力的做好每一件事，每次都如此，可是最後他們還是會提，我不想你也和他們一樣。｣ Wilson看了他一眼又嘆氣的訴說。

House的手這次伸起來摸了他的後頸要他認真的看著自己，｢那這次，你什麼都不必做給我做就好了，搞不好到時候就是你忍受不了我，想把我趕跑，先跟你說，我是不會走的，那些人就是白痴，你別太在意。｣

｢可是——｣ Wilson想低下頭，House的手卻讓他沒辦法低下去。

｢不要再可是了，好吧，你就是要我這樣說就對了？我是Gregory House的雙胞胎哥哥，你一樣叫我House就行，以後如果我們兩個分手了，你就想著你是和他哥分手，不是和他分手，這樣行沒？｣ House抹了一把臉沒輒的說。

Wilson依然想拒絕，嘴巴開了起來的想說什麼卻什麼也沒說，結果還是點頭了，｢好吧，你不要期望太大。｣

House只聽到Wilson的接受，才不管他的小聲嘟囔，高興的抱住他，他們的身高差讓House的唇剛好可以抵著Wilson的額，手托住他的後腦杓，Wilson可以說整個人被House包圍住，親密的讓他害羞起來，手也不確定該放哪裡，｢呃——我上班快遲到了。｣他小聲的說道。

｢你很煞風景，但是我喜歡。｣House再度告白，在他懷裡的那位也只能接受，他已經了解到在House面前說什麼反駁的話也沒用，只好默默的偷聞House的味道等著他鬆開。

House的肢體碰觸幾乎都沒有維持太久就分開了，這次他幫Wilson開了門輕輕的推他進去，House自己坐到了駕駛座。

Wilson很慶幸自己的家到醫院不用太遠，頂多二十分鐘就能到，在這個半短不長的時間裡，他在車子裡又在放空了，卻能感覺到House一直轉向他這邊瞄他，Wilson突然很想聽歌，畢竟每天去上班的路上他都是沿路聽House的歌的，只是現在本人就在他旁邊，他還要拿起mp3聽，這樣真夠怪的。

還在想東想西，手竟然又被牽起來被放在某人的大腿上，看了一下始作俑者，他當然想把手拿起來，可惜手才準備拿起來的時候，那人又把他的手壓住，欠扁的說道，｢你如果想拿起來那我就會壓回去，然後我們就一直反覆做這些動作直到你的手願意好好放著為止。｣

Wilson聽了之後好氣又好笑，｢可是這樣我的姿勢會很痠，我們中間還隔了變速桿。｣

House看了一下他的姿勢，的確有點歪斜，只好如他所願的讓他的手恢復自由，卻又看起來不大開心，Wilson在這不到一天的時間已經了解到這位大明星在某方面根本像小朋友一樣，但如果他要安慰對方，感覺又會著了對方的道，總覺得不想讓對方那麼得意——他還是問問題好了，｢你不覺得我們的進度有點太快了嗎？｣

House哼了一聲回答，｢進度快的話我昨天就去你家跟你上床了，哪還會在這裡跟你磨磨蹭蹭。｣

House說的怨氣有點重，Wilson卻不小心笑出來，他搞不懂House到底在想什麼，也不確定自己到底想不想搞懂，又覺得這樣似乎很好玩，比他待在醫院過一整天然後偶爾和Remy抱怨事情好玩多了。

抱持著有點小小惡作劇的心態，趁著紅燈的時候他突然伸手去揉了House的頭，嘴巴有點調侃的說道，｢好乖好乖，那我們要繼續慢慢來。｣

哪知道被他碰到的House彷彿被符咒定住了，渾身不動的僵硬的不得了，有點像每次House跟他有肢體動作的時候自己的反應好像也是如此，但他的嘴反應的更快，馬上也收手，｢抱歉，不會再這樣了。｣

House聽到他這麼說，轉過來看他想要反駁，最後嘴巴卻是開開合合的還是選擇閉上，Wilson也不大敢看House，覺得現在處境尷尬死了，所以他錯過了耳根子紅透的House。

終於到達醫院，House的車才抵達門口，Wilson輕聲說了一句謝謝就用百米的速度打開門竄進醫院，決定接下來要把House的電話封鎖，臉書也封鎖，他幹了什麼事啊，簡直不要太丟臉，現在一回想起來就很想死。

才拿出手機，有個人就撞過來了，他抬頭看了一下，是Remy滿臉感興趣的笑容。

｢聽說和昨天是同一台車，新戀情？你昨天後來都沒回我，是在跟那個人聊天嗎？｣

｢沒有沒有，我決定不和這個人聯絡了。｣ Wilson慌張的說道，像怕被人看到什麼不得了的秘密。

Remy湊近看他的手機，｢不是要拉黑人，結果怎麼點進House的頁面了？｣

｢我看見House就想起那個人，還能不拉黑House嗎？｣ 

｢你說的是House、Gregory House！你喜歡至少五年的House，然後你現在因為那個人像House而準備拉黑，哇——Wilson，我不知道是那個人對你影響較深還是其實你沒你想像中的喜歡House。｣

｢什麼？你怎麼可以質疑我喜歡House的程度？這是侮辱我，我多喜歡他、他影響我多深你又不是不知道。｣ Wilson滿臉被冒犯激動的說道。

Remy看了他的反應點點頭，｢還不錯，反應和之前還是一樣，那麼，你要不要說說這次這位開車接送你的人怎麼了？｣

｢這個人——就像House。｣

｢也就是你也喜歡這個人？｣

Wilson回想他們短暫的相處，只想到一堆肢體碰觸，不由得的臉紅了，揉揉自己的脖子，｢可以說喜歡——但又不大認識他。｣

Remy瞇起眼看他的反應決定不評論什麼，｢說真的，你每次的戀情都是和別人不太認識的狀況好上的，這次這個也不例外，對你來說有什麼好困擾的？｣

｢可是這個人就像House一樣。｣ Wilson又重覆一次這句話。

｢你很尊敬他、崇拜他、把他當家人？那你喜歡他是想照顧他、保護他、還是他很窮？｣ Remy替他分析。

｢我自己也很窮好不好。｣

｢你很窮但你還是會花錢去看House的演唱會，或是花錢在你的另一半身上，每次看到你在你另一半身上砸那麼多錢，我都想過要不要也來當當你的另一半了。｣ 好朋友就是這樣無情的吐槽。

｢別告訴我你是認真的。｣ Wilson沒好氣的說道，｢我還沒打卡，遲到了第一個找你算帳。｣

｢你有沒有看到這個？｣

Wilson邊走邊說道，｢沒有，我都一直在和你講話哪有時間看什麼。｣

Remy舉起她的手機，｢看看你自己手機上那個頁面吧！他剛剛發新東西，你要是拉黑的話就看不到了。｣

｢House？｣ Wilson看著自己的手機，House又發新動態了。

**【特別企劃】**

**持續一個星期，每天下午四點。**

**#今天開始**

**#你們慢慢等四點的到來**

Wilson看到這個訊息後，盡可能的讓自己裝作不在意，Remy在他面前瞄了瞄，｢James，你真的不對勁。｣

｢四點我們都還在上班，他就算想幹嘛我也不能怎樣。｣


	6. Chapter 6

六。

15:50

｢James，看，我們都還在上班，他就算想幹嘛你也不能怎樣。｣ 13半幸災樂禍的拿著手機剛剛收到的訊息給Wilson看。那是一張圖片，由提早下班的值班人員拍到的，圖片上的照片是他們醫院附近的一個公園，一個舞台在中間的廣場上，旁邊用沒有很大的布條寫著【下午四點的特別企劃】，看似低調卻一點也不低調。

Wilson看得臉一陣青一陣白，嘴唇緊緊的抿著阻止自己罵出什麼髒話，心裡的懊惱實際上都浮現到臉上了，世界上最遠的距離除了我在你面前，你卻不知道我愛你之外還有什麼？大概就是偶像在自家門口，結果卻該死的不能去看一樣的令人傷心。

儘管早上他和House鬧得有些尷尬，但現在House的表演是偶像的身份，那種意義對他來說完全不一樣，而且他只要躲在台下看就好，House也不會看到他吧？不——他根本出不去，現在還沒下班——他甚至連躲在台下看House這件事都辦不到。

｢James，你真的是只有遇到House反應才會想小朋友一樣好猜測。｣ 13用著那種大姐姐的感覺揉著他的頭髮，｢去吧！我幫你跟上頭說了，你有緊急狀況，所以這一個星期都得三點五十離開，這邊去到那邊很快的。｣

Wilson驚喜的眉毛都抬高了，但馬上又垂下來，｢我還有工作，不能這樣——｣

｢你這一個小時的工作我幫你接了，你就放心的去吧！欠我的你知道該怎麼還，快點，不然趕不上了。｣

｢謝謝！Remy，太感謝了，我一定會報答你的。｣ Wilson笑得燦爛差點就要給13一個擁抱了，Remy只是後退一步對他比了個讚，示意他快點離開，幸好他在醫院裡喜歡House是個秘密，其他平常太招搖喜歡的完全無法偷請假溜出來。

他基本上快要一路用狂奔的過去，又擔心自己這樣的動作太明顯，所以一下快走一下小跑步，內心的雀躍卻是一直止不住，雖然最近才看過House的演唱會，但演唱會永遠比不上這種小企劃、小場地的近距離感。

到現場的時候人已經很多了，就算是突然的特別企劃，接到消息馬上趕過來的人還是不少，人群讓Wilson感到很自在，他很滿意這樣的距離。

很多人都是單獨來的，聚在一起討論House卻像一家人，大家都窸窸窣窣的討論說這個特別企劃是什麼，因為以舞台來說，這邊太簡陋了，連個麥克風、大音箱、音響都沒有，只有一把吉他在上面，還有一個大螢幕在旁邊，大螢幕上則是舞台的畫面。

沒有讓他們等太久，舞台上很快的有一位主持人上去了，主持人是Robert Chase，算是House的御用主持人，幫忙整頓秩序，開場、介紹等等的一堆。他拿著手機揮一揮手讓他們注意他，大多數的歌迷多Chase都不陌生，等底下的人注意到他時開始拿著手機打字。

打字的時候，旁邊的大螢幕切換到他的手機上，螢幕上面顯示。

哈囉，大家好，不用跟我問好，你們可以去看House的專頁，在底下留言。

這次的特別計畫很簡單，就是在一個露天的場合，你們去House的留言板底下留言，他會選擇問題回答，現場在這邊打字回覆你們，這也是現場直播的，沒來到現場的朋友不用傷心難過，因為來到現場的你們也沒什麼福利，你們也看到了，這邊沒有音響也沒有麥克風，House就算在台上講話你們也聽不清楚，這附近有醫院，他完全不希望你們出聲，至於為什麼地點選在這邊，你們等一下可以在留言板上面問他。

記得別出聲，他有說，如果有人出聲尖叫或大吼，這個特別計畫會馬上中斷。

要注意的就是這樣，我們請House上台。

現場呈現一片很詭異的寂靜，大家看著大螢幕，又看著他們偉大的Gregory House小跑上台，揮個手，台下一堆人有默契的一手遮住自己的嘴巴，另一手拼命的也和House揮手。

Wilson在台下也跟著大家一起揮揮手，真的是特別企劃、好特別、偶像在面前你卻不能尖叫的景象這個哪裡有，大家卻願意遵守，最主要的原因大概還是House從沒跟人玩過這種東西，上訪談節目主持人都沒辦法和House聊八卦，他只聊音樂、聊跟誰合作、聊別人的事情，就是不聊他自己，如今，他開了這個特別企劃，用這種特別的方式。

接著他指指手機，旁邊的螢幕上寫著，沒什麼規則，我挑想回的回，你們要跟旁邊的人聊天討論我沒意見，不是叫你們不能講話，是叫你們不要尖叫、不要大吼，我的衣領這邊有別收音的，現場有直播，收音會直接從這裡收，我也不會大吼或用麥克風，晚點我會唱一首歌，你們聽不清楚的話，回家可以看重播。

當我唱歌的時候我希望你們不要出聲，收音可以更清楚。

看懂了就把手舉起來比"ok"。 

大家的手又都舉起來比"ok"。

好，很好，那我們開始了，你們可以看你們的手機，不要看我，反正動態發出去手機都是同步的。

很多人張嘴就想反駁，卻硬生生的卡著想起來不能大吵這條規則，有些人低低的看著自己的手機，有些人卻是依然抬著頭盯著House看，想捕捉House抬起頭的畫面，Wilson就是抬著頭盯著House的那一群，因為他也想不到什麼好問題問House，把機會讓給其他人也沒差。

【每隔十分鐘會開新的，十分鐘後這底下的作廢，現在開始開放問題】

House的專頁出現這個新的動態，一堆人就搶著去留言，這時候的House也不急著看問題，而是把頭抬起來看看底下的人，那些想捕捉House眼神的人特別賣命的揮手，為的就是等這一刻，House故意當著他們的面帶起墨鏡咧嘴笑了一下，讓人看不出他現在在看哪，但那些人還是雀躍的發出不冷靜的抽氣聲，差點又要尖叫。

Wilson在這時候看到House的頭往他這個方向，也像是在笑，他努力的把視線對上他、沒有逃跑，因為和偶像對到眼內心的澎湃是永不停止的，情不自禁的，他的嘴也是笑得很開心，House細微的點點頭，隨即又低下頭用手機。

Wilson這時候才把手機拿出來看，底下的問題真的什麼都有的包羅萬象，他注意到House已經開始回覆一些人的問題了，這回覆讓歌迷們簡直又愛又恨。

好比說像是這些。

『House為什麼你會選擇這個地點呢？』

Gregory House 回覆：我爽。

『House你為什麼要一直帶著手套？』

Gregory House 回覆：秘密。

『House，你有想和什麼人合作嗎？』

Gregory House 回覆：你之後就知道了。

『你能不能正面回答我們問題？』

Gregory House 回覆：不能，不爽不要問。

『你等一下要唱什麼歌？』

Gregory House 回覆：新歌。

所謂一個願打一個願挨就是他們這樣的人吧！都這種亂七八糟的回答大家看的還是很開心。

Wilson邊刷手機邊笑，House的頁面突然又出現一則新動態。

【我看到你了。】

撲通、撲通、撲通。

他的心臟在看到這則訊息的時候出現緊縮又酥麻的感覺。

下面馬上出現很多回應都是，『我也看到你了！』

Wilson停了一頓也加入他們打的訊息裡面回覆，『我也是。』

打完後他抬起頭來，House又朝他的方向看了，很多他四周的歌迷也都放下手機一直盯著House看，每個人都小聲的說，他在看我耶。

Wilson在心裡也小聲的說道，他是在看我。

這個問答持續了二十分鐘，House在最後又發一個動態。

【新歌：I】

連歌詞都神秘的不公布，House拿起吉他放下手機，大家紛紛抬起頭，他比了一個噓的模樣，又停頓了一兩秒就開始不插電演唱。

要不是他在舞台上台下歌迷那麼多，乍看之下其實很像普通的街頭表演而已。

Wilson站得很後面，歌詞內容他根本聽不太清楚，就算現場大家都已經努力保持安靜了，在這個公共開放式空間能聽到的還是很有限。House的這首歌吉他彈起來偏輕快、又有活力，在這麼多人聚在一起的狀態，聽到這首歌之後煩悶的心情突然就消失不見，沒聽過的歌大家也不能跟著小聲的唱，只專注聽，Wilson探出頭很努力的想看清台上的House，House帶著墨鏡，不過他覺得House的眼睛現在一定是閉起來的，享受音樂。

一首歌的時間很快就結束了，House抱著吉他往下對大家笑了一下，把手機拿起來。

【聽不過癮回家聽重播，活動結束後網路上就會有了，現在開放講心得、最後問問題，再來我們明天見。】

哦，活動要結束了，Wilson看了看時間，全部大概才四十幾分鐘，他查了一下公車時刻表，發現有一班可以趕在醫院下班時間之前搭到，這樣可以完美的和醫院的一些同事錯開，所以他沒有待最後，而是選擇提早離開。

在走到公車站牌的路上，有一台銀色又眼熟的車映入他眼前，Wilson看了一眼手錶，從現場走來這邊也不過兩分鐘而已，House不可能跑過來吧？想完後他又搖搖頭，James Wilson，你清醒一點，不要昨天和今天早上和House有互動就想著可以和他一直有互動！太天真了。

那台銀色的車卻緩慢的開到他身邊把車窗搖下來，Wilson瞥了一下馬上移開視線，怕被人誤會什麼，是一個沒看過的人，但那個車子裡的人卻一直盯著他，Wilson只好快步走，那台車的車速則是配合他的步伐慢慢加快，車窗也沒關起來，而是邊開車又邊看著他。

這個狀態持續一小段路，車子裡的那位仁兄先開口，｢James Wilson，別再跑了，我是你認識的那個人托我來接你的。｣

Wilson扭頭不理。

車子裡的那個人不放棄的繼續叫，｢James Wilson，不要跑了，你再走我就沿路叫。｣

｢我不知道你在說誰。｣Wilson停下腳步瞪著他，剛剛看到偶像興奮的心情一下就被打斷。

那個人聳聳肩，｢你知道我在說誰，你非要我講出那個名字嗎？在大庭廣眾？｣

大庭廣眾提出誰的名字會讓人騷動——答案似乎很明顯，Wilson也只能上車，不然他有預感不上車的話，這邊的路人以後全部都記得他了。

上車之後，他無言的看著車慢慢回轉，繞回他剛剛才離開的現場，但在現場周圍只待了一下子，像是讓他看到House還在現場，之後又掠過那個公園到附近一個冷門的地點停下來。

｢還沒跟你自我介紹，我是Lucas，私家偵探，算House私下的熟人。｣ Wilson準備低頭用手機的時候，旁邊的人突然說話。

他皺一下眉，｢私家偵探？｣

｢House對你不太陌生，就是因為他有叫我調查過你，你的情史很豐富。｣Lucas用一種欽佩卻又有點揶揄的口吻說道。

Wilson湧起一陣不舒服，想到House這兩天的樣子，那陣不舒服卻只剩無奈。

｢不是都說客戶保密條款什麼的？你這樣就把House給賣了？｣

｢那是因為對象是你，James Wilson，你看，聽到別人這樣調查你，你不生氣，反而只說我為什麼把House給賣了，我調查你的這段期間就有注意到你的心裡素質很高，而且某方面的想法很怪，我跟House說，他卻很開心，然後就叫我不用繼續觀察你了，只是偶爾我還是會看一看你的周圍有什麼人，但這些我也沒和House說。｣

｢這還是很奇怪。｣ Wilson玩著手機看到House剛剛活動的重播已經出來了，這麼說活動結束了。

｢是有點奇怪，因為當我跟House說你那些奇怪的性格時，他在那時候感覺就像是認定你了，後來我才看到House的錢包裡面有一張照片，那裡面有你，我不知道你們的相遇是怎樣，可是我倒是有看到House很常把錢包拿起來盯著看。｣

House常常看他的照片——Wilson頭低低的玩手機，實際上又有點不好意思。Lucas那邊的窗戶突然一個陰影罩住，窗戶就被叩叩兩聲，Lucas轉頭跟Wilson說道，｢好啦，你的大明星來了，我要是跟你多聊一句他會扒我的皮，有機會再見。｣

｢什麼？｣Wilson還來不及反應就看著車門被打開，然後換另外一個人坐進來，又是對著他咧嘴笑得燦爛，墨鏡也沒帶，身上加了一件外套，造型跟剛剛有些不一樣。

他怔怔地對他說聲，｢哈囉。｣就低下頭不想理他，全世界大概只有Wilson這個人比House還大牌，House還不生氣的。

不理House的下場是大明星的手開始又不安分了，一隻手搭在Wilson的肩膀上，慢慢的移動到他的後頸那裡摸摸，Wilson被這樣對待耳朵自然又紅起來，他的肩膀扭了一下要House別這樣，但House怎麼可能理他。

好了，James Wilson，你又不是沒被摸過，不要House碰你你就那麼緊張。

Wilson努力裝作不在意，內心這樣說服自己。

可是這個人是House，跟以前那些人又不一樣。

他心裡有另外一個聲音這樣反駁。

不一樣還不是一雙眼睛一個鼻子一個嘴巴，哪裡不一樣，反正你不動他更樂的看你這樣，你要繼續這樣被便宜嗎？還是不是男人！

當然是男人。

心裡這一長串的自我催眠後他下定決心，把頭抬起來和House四目交接，深吸一口氣說道，｢我不是說要慢慢來？｣

House跟他對到眼的時候眼睛都亮起來，看起來很欣喜，聽到他說這句話後House把手收回來，｢我喜歡你。｣

一個炸彈又落下來，Wilson覺得自己的臉要僵了，他乾巴巴的回道，｢我也喜歡你，但不是你想的那種喜歡、呃，就是偶像明星那種喜歡——我說過很多次了。｣

該死，他怎麼會忘記他現在還無法對這雙藍眼睛免疫。

House也沒在意，只是問說現在想去哪？

｢回家吧、那個——我是說回我家。｣Wilson磕磕巴巴的講。

House只是給他一個笑容，都不知道在得意什麼，｢好。｣

沿路上House很安分的沒在做什麼其他大動作，Wilson拿著手機很想點開下午的影片來看，他到現在還沒聽到歌的內容，只看到有人分享歌詞了，是一首關於寂寞孤獨的，整首歌卻因為輕快的吉他聲造成反差，似乎讓人有種被救贖的錯覺，下面一堆人讚嘆不已，搞的Wilson很想聽，雖然說此刻作詞作曲人就在他旁邊。

算了，在忍一下，等一下回家就可以聽了。

｢通常晚餐你都吃哪？｣ House又開啟話題。

Wilson偏頭想了一下，｢有時候會叫外賣，有時候自己煮。｣家裡好像還有一些食材，等等邊煮邊聽下午的歌好了，剛剛看到有人已經擷取那個部分的分享了。

｢那你等一下準備吃什麼？｣

｢應該會自己煮吧，前幾天還有一些食物還沒用完。｣ Wilson發覺其實House只要沒動手動腳，這樣正常聊天他還是可以心平氣和的，甚至可以把他當作朋友對待——

｢吃完飯以後呢？｣

｢不一定，有時候會看看有沒有人約，沒人約就待在家裡，偶爾去個酒吧。｣待在家裡都在看House的影片，刷評論，做一堆很宅的事，本人在這他還真沒好意思說出口。

｢那你今天沒人約吧？｣

｢沒有。｣ Wilson太沉迷在想自己等一下的一人世界，完全沒想到上次House來到他家門外後說的一句話。

｢很好。｣House愉悅的回答，油門又加快了一點。

Wilson看著窗外，不再盯著手機，默默的數著沿途的紅綠燈還剩下幾個，快到家了。

車子漸漸慢了下來，Wilson租的小地方映入在眼前，House找了一個地方把車停了，不是把車停在大門口放Wilson下去。

當House停好車把引擎熄滅時，Wilson才終於意識到不對勁，｢你為什麼關引擎？｣

｢我上次不是說，下次我要進來你家，今天就是那個下次。｣ House說的理所當然，Wilson簡直傻了。


End file.
